


VOLVER

by tabora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Futuro, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decidió que prefería otra cosa</p>
            </blockquote>





	VOLVER

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, empecé esta historia por una iniciativa de una pagina de Facebook. Era para publicarla en Vacaciones de Navidad, pero me lie un poco con la familia y todo eso.  
> Tal vez haya cosas por las que pase muy por encima, pero es lo que tiene la memoria, que tiendes a olvidar cosas...  
> No podría haber hecho esto sin la ayuda de mi Alfa, sabes que te lo agradezco de corazón, así que esta pequeña historia va dedicada a ti, para Maca.  
> Es solo mi visión de lo que podría pasar, así que ser buenos conmigo. Pero sobretodo gracias por utilizar unos pocos minutos de vuestra vida para leer lo que esta humilde servidora ha escrito.

VOLVER

de tabora y para Maca

 

Stiles agarró la bolsa de viaje y se arrastró hasta el banco más próximo, cinco horas de viaje deberían haber servido para que no deseara estar sentado por un rato largo, pero sus ganas de estirarse, de tumbarse más bien sobre una superficie y hacer crujir todos su huesos eran demasiado grandes. Miró hacia todos los lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en la pequeña estación, todos los viajeros que habían llegado con él ya habían desaparecido, y por lo que recordaba, el suyo era el ultimo bus en llegar. Se suponía que habría un vigilante al lado de la puerta pero, por lo que había visto en uno de sus viajes para hacer tiempo, este dormía a pierna suelta en un cómodo sillón de la pequeña garita.

Llevaba casi una hora esperando, había caminado por la estación, salido y paseado por la acera, entrado al servicio (dos veces) y había vuelto a salir para sentarse en los escalones de fuera, pero a pesar de no hacer mucho frió, había terminado por quedarse helado, así que, allí estaba otra vez, dentro y pensando en tumbarse en uno de aquellos incómodos bancos de madera.

Finalmente lo hizo, metió la bolsa debajo del banco después de pasar un pie por una de las asas, no quería que desaparecieran sus preciadas posesiones, y se tumbó intentando estar cómodo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a estirar uno por uno todos los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que unos desagradables ruidos resonaran por la vacía sala. Cuando terminó se quedó quieto, recordando la ultima vez que había estado allí.

\------------  
\------------

 

Melissa y su padre por fin, después de dos años de empezar a tontear en serio, habían decidido empezar a vivir juntos y le habían llamado para que fuera a organizar todas sus viejas cosas, las cajas que había dejado en su habitación cuando decidió dejar la ciudad para irse a la universidad. Cuando regresó habían pasado casi tres desde que se fue, nunca había vuelto, siempre había tenido demasiados “trabajos” que hacer en vacaciones. El suyo entonces fue un viaje relámpago, eligió algunas cosas, sus preciados tebeos, sus figuras de acción y tres o cuatro libros, el resto lo dejó preparado para la beneficencia. Cuando esa noche se enteró de que Scott al día siguiente iría a comer con ellos, fingió una llamada y en el primer autobús regresó a la seguridad de su cuarto en el colegio mayor.

Había huido, sí, no tenía reparos en reconocerlo. Todo se le acumuló, el nogitsune, la muerte de Allison (literalmente había luchado con el sentimiento de culpabilidad durante años), el acoso de Malía, que le llevó a mantener con ella una relación que no deseaba, y Derek. 

A lo largo del tiempo Derek siempre había estado allí, acosándole, golpeándole, gruñéndole, pero siempre allí, dispuesto a escucharle, aunque fingiera no hacerlo. Salvándole la vida y siendo salvado, siempre una presencia protectora, incomoda a veces, pero siempre sabias que él aparecería para ayudar. Menos la ultima época de su estancia en Beacon.

Y es que lo único bueno de esa época fueron los días que paso con el joven Derek, el adolescente era tan diferente al adulto que ni siquiera podía considerarlos la misma persona, aunque tuviera el mismo vicio por estamparlo contra las puertas y paredes. Pero, aun así, esos días fueron geniales, el chico era directo y nunca se callaba, respondiéndole a sus sarcasmos de la misma manera. Durante ese tiempo conoció al verdadero Derek, el que hubiera sido todavía si la perra de Kate no lo hubiera engañado. Y se enamoró. Ahora con el tiempo, también es capaz de reconocer más cosas sobre sí mismo, por eso sabe que fue un cobarde por huir de su casa y de los que eran sus amigos, pero desde la distancia también puede reconocer que siempre se sintió atraído por Derek, y que en algún momento esa atracción se volvió amor. Extraño y no correspondido, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Pero en ese tiempo, no sabia identificar lo que sentía y además, cuando el Derek “real” volvió, él desapareció de su vida, ni quiera cuando salía con Jennifer estuvo tan perdido. Los últimos meses, mientras él se enfrentaba a los exámenes, al último curso de instituto y a todos sus remordimientos, Derek dejó de colarse en su habitación y de pedirle favores e información, era como si de repente se hubiera olvidado de él. Los otros le veían, quedaban con él, practicaban y se reunían, pero Stiles apenas era capaz de cruzar dos palabras con el ex-alfa. 

Y empezó a extrañarlo, y comenzó a buscarlo, por las noches mientras Malía se quedaba en su cama enfurruñada, caminando hasta las ruinas de la casa Hale. Por el día apareciendo por los sitios donde la manada solía practicar, e incluso alguna vez intentó entrar en el loft, pero este estaba cerrado, como nunca lo había estado para él. Nada de lo que hacía parecía dar resultado para encontrar al lobo.

Entonces un día a Scott se le escapó que Braeden estaba con Derek, viviendo con él… como pareja. Ese día Stiles tomó varias decisiones, echó a Malía de su cama y de su casa (lo triste para su ego, fue que para ella no fue un disgusto, simplemente dijo que se buscaría otro macho más dispuesto), también decidió ver lo menos posible a la manada y lo más importante, al día siguiente empezó a rellenar instancias de las universidades más lejanas a Beacon Hills, tenía muy claro que nadie le echaría de menos.

Y es que, Scott, el que fuera su único amigo, en esa época estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de "educar" a un beta con problemas de conducta y lidiando con los sentimientos que surgían hacia el mismo chico. Además con Lydia medio volviéndose loca, Jackson en Londres, Isaac en Francia y Kira tratando de ocupar el sitio de Allison en el corazón de Scott, la manada inicial parecía estar descomponiéndose lentamente. Si a eso le unías el acoso de Kate y del Benefactor, apenas se sentía "apreciado" y cada vez deseaba más volver a una vida anterior al mordisco de Scott. 

Así que cuando volvió de Méjico, con un Derek convertido en lobo y una Braeden solícita y preocupada por la "digievolución" del ex-alfa, un Scott todavía tratando de elegir, una Lidia apenas recuperada y fascinada por Parrish, el nuevo ser "raro" del pueblo, decidió aislarse de todos. No estaba contento con el resultado del examen que ya habían hecho para la beca universitaria, así que pensaba subir las notas todo lo necesario para largarse de allí.

Y lo consiguió, aprobó y sacó las notas suficientes para poder irse.

Claro que, no es que su padre estuviera muy de acuerdo, vale, estaba de acuerdo en lo de su educación y todo eso pero, ¿Por qué tenía que irse a la otra punta del país? Tuvieron muchas discusiones por ese tema, incluso el día que se fue tuvieron la última. Pasaron dos meses, dos semanas y tres días hasta que volvieron a hablar.

\------------  
\------------

Escucha el sonido de un frenazo, pero no se incorpora, está recordando las veces que ha visto a su padre desde que se fue. 

\------------  
\------------

 

Las primeras navidades, su padre se tomó una semana de vacaciones y fue a verle a universidad, durante esos días hablaron mucho, él le contó cómo se sentía respecto a sus amigos y aunque su padre no estaba de acuerdo con su modo de pensar, aceptó sus razones. También vio lo ocupado que estaba con trabajos, y estudios complementarios a las asignaturas, así que cuando después comenzó a poner el pretexto de sus muchos deberes, lo aceptó sin desconfiar. Después de eso, su padre voló unas dos o tres veces por año para pasar unos días con él. 

El día que le contó sobre su relación con Melissa, se alegró de verdad, los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo solos y Stiles sabía que ella sería una buena influencia para su padre, pero claro, a cambio sus visitas disminuyeron, hasta el día de su graduación.

Después de ese día, solo le había visto dos o tres veces, aunque como habían hecho desde que volvieron a hablarse, seguían llamándose varias veces por semana.

\------------  
\------------

 

Suspira y se remueve en los asientos, sabe que desde que se tumbó no ha parado de mover los pies, pero ahora hay algo que le impide mover el derecho así que, abre los ojos y mira hacia sus piernas y, lo primero que ve es verde, un verde intenso en unos ojos rodeados de enormes pestañas negras —¿Derek?

El otro hombre no contesta, simplemente mete su pierna izquierda entre las del más joven y se tumba sobre él apoyando su peso sobre sus antebrazos, mientras le observa en silencio. Permanecen así durante lo que parecen horas, los dos en silencio, respirando el mismo aire, observándose. 

Finalmente Stiles sonríe suavemente mientras sube una mano y acaricia el mentón cubierto de barba negra, al principio pensaba que por descuido o vaguería el hombre lobo no se afeitaba, después descubrió que, un Derek afeitado se veía igual de joven de lo que era. Y es que cuando él llegó al pueblo con su imagen de chico malo, solo era eso, un chico de veintitantos con una imagen de chico malote para defenderse de los demás, para aparentar ser un chico duro que no necesitaba de nadie. Después tuvo que mantener esa imagen para que le respetaran, para que confiaran en el cómo Alfa.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar, que tendría que recibir el nuevo año aquí solo

—Tuvimos una emergencia hace casi cuatro horas, un accidente de circulación hizo que un camión se estampara contra las puertas de una cafetería, y luego se incendió, atrapando un montón de gente dentro, hemos trabajado con los bomberos hasta hace una hora. — Derek baja la cabeza para acariciar con su nariz el pómulo y la mandíbula

—Vaya, yo que pensaba que todavía tenías el pelo mojado por ducharte para venir a recogerme. —Exclamó al tiempo que pasaba la mano por el negro cabello notando la humedad.

—No hubiera podido olerte si no me quitaba toda esa peste de encima, y sabes que me encanta hacerlo, y apenas tardé diez minutos. —Susurró mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, captando el olor del castaño.

Stiles hizo un puchero mientras dejaba caer los brazos. — Y yo mientras esperando aquí solito, ni siquiera papá vino a buscarme. Él está bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro, todavía tenía que quedarse en el lugar del accidente mientras terminaban de recoger pero, me ordenó venir a recogerte y llevarte a casa. Quiere que cenemos allí todos juntos.

—Uuuhhh!, cena con el jefe...

—Peor, cena con mi "suegro".

—No te atrevas a insultarlo —dice mientras le empuja para que se levante—o se lo diré y harás guardias durante un mes seguido.

Derek gruñe mientras toma impulso y se levanta dejando que el otro se incorpore hasta quedar los dos de pie, frente a frente. Entonces los dos se miran, sonríen, y se aproximan despacio, acercando los labios casi de forma tímida. Es el moreno el que, cuando les separan pocos milímetros, gruñe de nuevo mientras con su mano derecha le toma de la nuca para acercarle, comenzando a besarle de forma brusca, como si la boca del otro fuera su único sustento. Stiles solo gime y se aprieta contra el otro cuerpo, dejándose atrapar entre los brazos que ahora le rodean.

Permanecen así durante varios minutos, hasta que el sonido de una puerta y unos pasos acercándose los hace separarse. Entonces Stiles sonrojado, da un paso atrás y después de sonreírle se gira para agacharse a agarrar su bolsa, pero el moreno se la quita de la mano — ¿Solo has traído esto?

—Sí, lo necesario para uno o dos días, el camión con mis cosas llegará pasado mañana o lo más tarde en tres días. —Le cuenta mientras empiezan a andar hacia la salida. 

—Bueno, entonces habrá que aprovechar hasta que lleguen, porque en cuanto estén aquí empezaras a querer colocar cada cosa en su sitio perfecto y nos volverás locos a todos.

Stiles sonríe de forma pícara mientras le da una palmada en el culo. —Bueno, eso es verdad, hay cosas que tienen "su" sitio perfecto.

Mientras salen de la estación Stiles recuerda su sorpresa cuando, el día de su último examen a la salida de la facultad, se encontró con las miradas nerviosas de Melissa y su padre y la culpable de un Derek que les acompañaba.

\------------  
\------------

 

Ese día fue extraño, su padre y Melissa le llevaron a comer a un sitio de los caros, para celebrar con su familia "que ya era todo un licenciado". Ninguna de las dos cosas era verdad, todavía no tenía un titulo que reflejara que había aprobado sus últimos exámenes y si bien Melissa era de su familia, la presencia silenciosa de Derek, no le hacia el ambiente muy "familiar".

Decir que fue la comida más incómoda de toda su vida, es quedarse corto. Su padre solo dijo que Derek, como representante de su alfa, debía estar presente. Refunfuñó y protestó diciendo que no pertenecía a ningún pack, pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguno de ellos.

Cuando Melissa y el sheriff se fueron después de tomar el café, Derek se quedó allí, sentado a su lado, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo. Stiles aguantó 3 minutos de reloj y finalmente estalló, no entendía porque él estaba allí, sentado a su lado, acompañándole como si fuera su amigo, uno orgulloso de que ya fuera un licenciado Psicología.

Derek simplemente le dejó hablar, solo levantando cada vez más una de sus cejas, demostrando así que le escuchaba y, cuando finalmente paró de hablar, se levantó y tomándole de la mano le hizo salir del restaurante.

Esa tarde Derek, tras la promesa de explicarle todo, le hizo caminar por uno de los parques que rodeaban los colegios mayores. Finalmente, después de encontrar el sitio que él considero adecuado, comenzó a hablar. 

Le contó que, cuando le conoció en el bosque su olor estaba tan unido al de Scott que no fue capaz de diferenciarlos, pero aún así, sintió curiosidad por él y empezó a averiguar cosas suyas. Después, ya sabiendo que él era un simple humano comenzó a seguirle, le atraía su constante actividad, su brillante intelecto y sobretodo su olor. El problema era que no sabía cómo acercarse y desgraciadamente siempre terminaba amenazando o golpeándole. Sabía que había una especie de hilo que los unía, que los forzaba a defenderse, a salvarse mutuamente... podía sentir ese hilo, solo que, no sabía que significaba. Después pasaron demasiadas cosas, nuevos enemigos, peleas y muertes. Pero el hilo siempre estaba allí, presente entre los dos.

Y entonces y por medio de una resucitada Kate, él volvió a ser un adolescente, viviendo con Stiles. Esa convivencia le hizo dar significado a muchas de las cosas que sentía, a comprender el lazo de unión que tiraba de ambos en un mismo sentido. Pero cuando volvió a su edad real, todos parecían estar en peligro y, si lo que creía era verdad, estaría atando a un crio con un ser como él, uno que en esos momentos parecía estar cambiando a algo que no sabía lo que era, un tío que apenas podía defenderse a sí mismo. Entonces decidió seguir mintiendo, ya les había dicho que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido "de niño", así que también se calló lo que sentía por Stiles

Esa tarde, Derek habló por primera vez sin tapujos, sin verdades a medias o gritos, sin órdenes ni gestos violentos, sin evitar respuestas, solo mostrando lo que era, lo que siempre había sido.

\------------  
\------------

 

Stiles sonríe mientras entra en el coche patrulla, recuerda con cariño esa tarde, bueno casi toda, y es que Derek, aunque reconocía que no había hecho bien liándose con Braeden cuando creía sentir algo por el propio Stiles, también decía que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho, ya que ambos sabían que no era algo serio y ella podía enseñarle a defenderse como humano. Él le llamó puta y Derek le contestó que prefería ser una puta viva.

Siente la mano de Derek acariciarle la rodilla y le sonríe en la oscuridad.

\------------  
\------------

 

Esa tarde hablaron muchas cosas, pero tenían mucho más que tratar y solucionar, así que sin casi darse cuenta se encontró con un nuevo compañero de piso, alguien que cuidaba de su comida, sus pastillas y su ropa mientras el luchaba por encontrar un puesto como psicólogo, hacia guardias y comenzaba a desarrollar todo lo que había aprendido. 

El poco tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaban juntos, Derek tal vez no volvió a hablar tanto como aquella primera tarde, pero bueno, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. A veces discutían, como todos los compañeros de piso, y casi siempre porque Derek insistía en pagar todo pero, de alguna forma el estar fuera de Beacon Hills, sin seres sobrenaturales alrededor, ni amenazas de muerte, hizo que todo se aclarara entre ellos. Poco a poco las cosas entre ellos encajaron de tal forma que una noche, después de ver la tele, en vez de ir cada uno a su habitación, ambos entraron en la del lobo. Stiles no había vuelto a abandonar esa cama, incluso cuando Derek finalmente regresó a Beacon, él se quedó allí, sabiendo que cualquier noche Derek podía volver y que le encantaba encontrar su cama ocupada.

\------------  
\------------

 

El trayecto de la estación a su casa no es muy largo y finalmente Derek aparca el coche patrulla al lado del de su padre y Stiles se muerde los labios mirando hacia la casa. Es la misma casa donde creció llorando a su madre, donde enfrentó la depresión de su padre, mientras él y Scott crecían, en la que Derek se colaba cada vez que quería por la ventana. La misma casa que su padre abandonó para irse a vivir con Melissa y que ahora le ha regalado para que viva en ella y ponga su consulta. Desde donde está puede ver que la casa parece recién pintada y también varios coches que no reconoce aparcados alrededor.

—¿Están todos aquí?—Pregunta nervioso, no ha visto a ningún otro del pack desde que se fue, y ahora se siente nervioso al tener que enfrentarlos, sabía que tenía que ocurrir, pero ahora ya no hay forma de evitarlo, y bueno, tampoco quiere hacerlo... bueno… eso cree.

—Claro, están ansiosos esperándote, vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas.

—Yap, todos, esperándome... ¿Crees que saldré vivo de esta?

Derek hace un gesto con las cejas y luego se quita el cinturón para salir, —Tranquilo, cariño yo te defenderé.

Hay algo extraño en estar delante de la puerta de su antigua casa con Derek de la mano, es algo que jamás pensó que pudiera ocurrir, pero sabe que es real, que tienen algo verdadero entre los dos. Además pertenecen a un pack, tienen una familia y están donde deben de estar, defendiendo su mundo.

Dentro de la casa un villancico empieza a sonar, y como si fuera una señal, Derek le agarra de la nuca y le acerca para besarle lentamente durante unos segundos. Cuando se separan le sonríe antes de hablar.

—Vamos caperucita, el alfa se está empezando a poner nervioso y yo tengo que demostrar que el lobo malo no te comió ... al menos del todo.


End file.
